Red and Purple And Siz: The Love Story
by FattySkeleton
Summary: Red and Purple drink a genetic reactent that makes them hot and horny for the one that made it. will Siz get away from them? Does she really want to?
1. the swirling orange concoction

'I don't own anything'

A/N I am watching a stupid youtube video and this happened. Fear my brains randomness.

My name is scientist Siz and this is my story of how I became the mate of both! the Tallest.

"NO! DON'T EAT THAT!" I yelled. But it was too late.

I watched as my Tallest Red and Purple chugged the swirling orange concoction.

Oh, Snap. "You idiots! Hasn't anyone told you not to drink strange things!? That was a genetic reactant! It was supposed to be tested! Who knows what it could do?"

They turned their heads at me but didn't actually look at me. "We are the Tallest we do what we please. We don't have to be scolded by a lesser being." said Tallest Red.

"Yeah!" yelled Tallest Purple, stuffing his face with doughnuts.

"My Tallest you don't understand! I have no clue what those chemicals could do! They were for my reproduction experiment. They are exposed to make the user extremely sensitive to pheromones while boosting there own hormones! For all I know you could jump the first female in heat! No matter what the race!" I yelled backing away. I was female. I had to get out of here! Who knew what they would do?!?!

They both looked me in the eye, their antennas waving around. "WHAT!" they yelled in unison.

The change happened the moment they looked directly at me. Their eyelids drooped, their antennas reached toward me, and slow come hither smiles spread across their faces. They moved as one their arms circling my waist as I tried to run.

"Now come on little smeet come to your daddy." Purred Red. "Come and play with the big bad Tallest's." Growled Purple.

Oh snap. "Um, my Tallest's don't you have other important things to do?" I gasped.

"Nope." They both said and licked my neck in unison. I shivered at the double touch. Oh, no. Their pheromones were affecting me! I struggled to get away.

"Oh, no Purple, it seems as if our new toy is trying to get away! We should fix that." Purred Red. All of a sudden my arms and legs were trapped under his paks spider legs. I whimpered in fright and anticipation, in the last clear place in my mind a voice noted that I appeared to love bondage.

"Red how about you get the top half and I get the bottom?" said Purple.

Red thought it over and shook his head yes. He got on his knees and ripped my uniform to bits, while licking the bared flesh. Purple decided for a different approach, he gently sucked on my curled antennas, sending pleasure down my spine. The different feels of Red's sharp teeth running over my legs and Purple's skilled tongue was making me fight my bonds. To try to get more not to run.

Red's tongue tickled my cunt, making me gasp and Purple used that moment to slide his tongue into my mouth, winding around my tongue. It seemed as if the farther Purple's tongue went into me the farther Red's went in to.

I was soon reaching my limit, I couldn't take anymore pleasure, and I would brake! I broke away from Purple's mouth and whimpered "Please, my Tallest I can't take anymore of this!" Purpled grinned at me "Then we should finish." He said. My eye's widened at his words. I weakly tried to struggle, to get away from what was about to happen.

I felt Red's rumbling laughter vibrate my legs, which had been thrown over his shoulders.

Then in unison once again, Purple pinched my antennas while Red gentle bit me.

I was thrown into a pleasure induced craze. My body withering in their arms. When the pleasure finally stopped, I opened one orange eye and looked at them.

They had pleased looks on their faces. "Sleep," one of them purred, "we will be here when you awake."

My eye closed and I both dreaded and anticipated for my slumber to end.


	2. morning after

'I don't own anything'

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES THEN I DELETE THEM! ALL OF THEM!

My eyes snapped open and I stared at the red and purple ceiling above me. I felt something move beside me. I turned my head and stared at the green body beside me. I looked in the other direction and saw that another body was right beside me. They had both of their arms around me, and the past events all flooded back.

I slithered out of their arms and turned a light red noticing that they had taken their robes off. I quietly walked to the dressing tube at the far side of the room. "Female of 4'6 height uniform." I whispered. I was quickly enclosed and dressed in a skin tight uniform of my stature. A light pinkish purple color with the Irken symbol on it.

I heard one of my Tallest grumble and shift in his sleep and mumble 'baby'. I quickly ran away. What am I going to do?


	3. red and purple's promise

'I don't own anything'

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES THEN I DELETE THEM! ALL OF THEM!

I didn't go back to my lab. They would check there when they woke up to find me gone. I went to my living space and collected my tools and moneies. I took my gun. I felt that I might need it.

I had just left my living space when a screen glowed to life in the streets. "Attention all Irkens. The Tallest have an important announcement" the screen showed Tallest Red and Purple hovering. "Hello everyone, we have a slight problem. We have chosen a mate." Said Red. There was a large amount of cheering. I felt my eyes go three times bigger. The chemicals must still be active and screwing with their reasoning. "But," said Purple, "Our mate has escaped and we don't know where she now is. All we know about her identity is that she is Irken, she has orange eyes, she is a scientist, she is shorter 5 feet and she tastes better than snacks." I blushed, that was embarrassing. "If you have any information on her you will be greatly rewarded." Purple finished. "And if you're watching this right now." Said Red, as they both got a close up at the same time, "We're going to find you and make you scream so loud, that Zim will hear you all the way from here."

I shivered, the area between my legs growing moist.

I shook my self. I needed to get out of here! I reached into my pak and grabbed my work goggles to cover my eyes. I then began to walk confidently down the street. Praying silently that I could get off the planet quickly.


	4. the brother and the dream

I don't own invader zim.

Siz's POV

When faced with a problem that I can't handle there is one person that I always run to. Siz-lorr.

Siz-lorr is my pod brother. We were always put next to each other in the academy; we were even born at the same time. We were the first things we each saw so we became 'siblings'. He would always help and protect me and I would do the same for him.

So when this happened I admittedly hopped a ship for foodcourtai.

Ksssshh.

The hatch door opened and I was blinded by the lights, the movement, and whatever the Vort in front of me had put on to hide its HORRIBLE smell. I ran down the crowded street, headed toward the place where my brother worked. I was thankful for my small size as I ran and ducked under large aliens as I ran toward my brother's work place. Toward the safe haven I seeked.

I burst through the doors of the fast food establishment and mowed down a few customers. I saw my brother behind the cash register and picked up speed toward.

"SSSSSIIIZZZZZ-LOOORRRRRR!!!!" I yelled as I launched my small body toward him. He reacted in pure instinct as he caught me in his arms. I started bawling into his greasy apron the moment I was safe in his arms.

"SIZ??!?? Are you ok? Is there a problem? Are you hurt? Are you being followed? Did you kill someone?" questioned my brother. I was crying too hard to answer so I just shook my head.

"Skoodge! Man the register!"

"BY MY SELF??!?"

My brother didn't answer as he carried me up stairs to his apartment above the restaurant. He sat on his large bed as he held me like a doll and waited for me to calm down.

I regained my ability to think straight and told him the whole story (leaving out the embarrassing parts of course).

He just looked at me as I fidgeted on his bed. He breathed out a huge sigh that pushed my antennas back.

"Well my little sister, you've really got yourself a matching pair of problems." He shook his giant head, "You can stay here as long as you want, but you can't run from this forever."

That night I dreamed.

Irkens don't dream, we don't have a subconscious.

In my dream I was tied, spread eagle, to a lab table. Naked. My mouth gagged.

On either side of me were two dark shadows with red and purple glowing eyes.

"Hello mate." Said the purple shadow.

"You should not have run." Growled the red shadow.

"Now we get to punish you." The purple shadow said in a sing song voice.

The red shadow bent over and a long tongue slid over one of my nipples while the purple shadow did the same. The two tongues licked and tasted my breasts till I was moaning through my gag. I practically felt a twin pair of smirks. Both of the tongues drew back at once. I protested through my gag when, all of a sudden, two green, clawed hands put two clamps on my nipples. The sudden pleasure/pain made me arch my back off of the table, with a loud groan. I once again felt rather then saw twin smirks.

I was breathing hard as I began to struggle, out of instinct, to get away.

As one, two hands stroked down my sides, tickling me slightly, on their way to my thighs and what lay between them.

Both hands reached my dripping, wet, hot, cunt and lightly drew their fingers through the wet folds. I groaned again.

Twin pairs of eyes darted to me when I groaned once again, and this time I did see the smirks when they both thrust a finger each into me.

My back arched off of the table and I tried to scream from the pleasure, but failed. The red and purple shadows started to thrust their fingers deep into my cunt while watching me wither on the lab table. I was getting so close as I twisted my hips on the fingers, the clamps they had put on before heightening the pleasure as I stained my body for the orgasm I needed.

My eyes snapped open as my chest heaved. I heard the slither of my PAKs tentacles as they retracted back into it.

I didn't have an orgasm.

So this was my punishment.


	5. The order of the doughnuts

The next day was hell for me. I kept thinking that every time the door would open it would be the Tallests and I would be taken away, but that's not what was wrong. I kept HOPING it was them, that they would just walk through the door and take me into their arms. I had a new need for their ruff touches, their warm skin, their sweet kisses flavored with heat; Purple's teasing claws playing over my flesh as his hot breath mists up my antennas, Red's aggression and tendency to bite as soon as kiss when he brings me to the very edge of paradise.

I felt my skin darken as those thoughts played in my mind. I could just see their smirks as they watched me get brought to the edge of sanity with their claws.

No. No, Siz smile and act like nothing's wrong. Just take the customer's order and pretend that you aren't a runaway sex toy of the Tallests. I smiled at the mirror in front of me and practiced my "Hello-order-some-food-and-tip-well!" smile. It was a little rusty but the point still got across.

I straightened my hat and tied my apron on a little tighter. I adjusted my goggles and took a deep breath. I'll do fine. I just have to wait until the chemicals were-off then I can go back and continue my work, but until then I will help Sizz-lorr.

I walked into the main restaurant and quickly manned the cash register, saving Skoodge and letting him take the kitchen. I began the ritual of taking orders, "Hello! What would you like to order?"

The thing behind the counter ordered a large amount of food so slow that I thought it was retarded, but I kept smiling as the blob thing ordered and then I wished it farewell as it got its food. I breathed out a sigh and then faced my next customer, a vork I think, when he/she was pushed out of the way and an Irken soldier got in my face.

He was a good 6' inches taller than me and his eyes were a startling green. He nearly climbed over the counter as he yelled an order out at me, "Food drone! I am on a missio0n from the Tallests!" at this point I am wondering if I can stun him with the gun under my apron and run like hell, but it turns out that I didn't need to.

"I have been sent for DOUGHNUTS!" he yelled then stepped back, his mission purpose given. I was in shock for a second then I yelled back at Skoodge, "Two extra large orders of doughnuts."

A few minutes' later two huge bags of doughnuts were shoved through the order window and I barely caught them I staggered to the soldier. "H-here you go." I said as I deposited the bags onto the counter. I saw him look at me for a few seconds and then he proclaimed, "Food drone you shall carry the doughnuts to the Tallests while I lead you so come on." He then turned around and began to walk away. I stared at him for a second then picked up the bags.

I was only doing this because it would cause trouble if I didn't right? It's not because I want to see Red and Purple right? No, definitely not.

I didn't even believe my own thoughts as I stumbled behind the soldier, with the giant bags in my hands. Well, it couldn't hurt to see them right? It's only a problem if they see me. I just have to not be seen.

That thought made me more confident and I hurried up to ketchup with the soldier, but looking back that was one of the dumbest things I could have done if I didn't want to be caught. Only being second to dipping myself in chocolate and laying naked on a table covered in strawberries in front of Red and Purple, and even that might have been smarter. Then they wouldn't have gotten riled up by the chase.


	6. It's the Doughnut's fault!

**I really like this part. and sorry the chapters are so short, but i try to make them long i really do.**

I was very nervous. This was not going as planned. I thought that the soldier would take the doughnuts then take them to the Tallest not send me to them.

I was walking down the abandoned halls of the Massive almost falling over from the great weight of the bags. Finally found my destination. The Tallests' private rooms. I stood in front of its huge red and purple doors shivering slightly. This is a bad idea. I'll just leave the bags here and hope they get them. I began to set the bags down when the combined weight made me fall forward. I rolled on the ground and right thru the doors. They shut automatically behind me.

I lay in the large doughnut pile for a few dazed seconds, and then I heard a loud groan. It was coming from deep in their chambers. I slowly crawled out of the pile and tip-toed down the large halls.

"Hn- r- n- mo- ah!"

The sounds were coming from a door at the very end of the hall. The largest door in the hall and the most lavish even more so then the entrance doors. I gently toed open the door and peaked in.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Purple and Red naked on a huge bed, Purple on his back, clutching the black sheets and making broken moans of pure need as Red sucked on his dick obviously teasing Purple with a variety of gentle touches from his mouth and claws.

I watched in a trance as Red seemed to take pity on Purple and did something to his dick. Purple gave a loud shout as his back arched off of the bed and his eyes widened to almost unnatural proportions as he blindly tried to control the pleasure.

After he lay fully back onto the bed I could hear a new sound that had been drowned out earlier by Purples orgasm tic screams. Purring, Reds to be exact.

Red was slowly crawling up Purple's body and wrapping the heavily breathing Irken in his arms and nuzzled his neck, still purring. They were the picture of fallen angels, wrapped in each other's arms on black sheets as the cum of one of them stained the sheets a neon white.

They didn't move for a couple of moments, just enough time for Purple's breathing to calm, when their antennas twitched in unison and Purple said, "Do you smell doughnuts?" I stopped breathing. Oh snap.

They both turned their heads at the same time and I saw their eyes widen in shock at the sight of me standing in the crack of the door. No one move for a few seconds as if all of us were wondering if the other would just disappear once the other moved. I took a step back and it seemed to break the spell. They both shot out their spider legs and sped toward me. I employed my own and quickly moved down the hall going in fast sudden leaps to try to gain speed.

The air knocked my hat off and my apron had been ripped by my Pak legs, but I wasn't worried about my identity right now, I'll I could think was, 'I might get punished!' as I tried to make it out of the Tallests privet rooms if I could do that then I would get a large head start cause they wouldn't go out naked right?

You know, it's funny but looking back it's all those doughnuts faults isn't it?

I was so focused on the doors that I let my Pak legs slip on the doughnut mess in the floor. I gave a shriek as I tumbled back into the floor getting covered in doughnuts as they softened my landing. I was dazed for a few seconds but it was long enough for Red and Purple to catch up and pin me to the doughnut pile.

Red's face hovered over mine as he barred his teeth in a snarl before his eyes widened and the snarl turned into a smirk. "Well, lookie here Purp', it looks like our scientist came back."

"Really?" came a surprised but happy voice and suddenly Purple's head was hovering beside Red's. "You know, Red, as much as I like doughnuts I don't think our mate should be smashed into a pile of them." Red gave a thoughtful face, "Your right we should probably clean her up."

I squeaked a little as I was picked up by Red's Pak legs and carried to the room I had run from, and taken threw another door.

This room looked like a giant shower with nozzles in the roof. I was tossed into the middle of it. I spun around to protect myself from Red and Purple but they stayed near the door. I didn't move.

"Now, baby if you don't wash yourself then we'll have to." Said Red. As Purple suddenly turned on the nozzles overhead soaking me in a clear liquid. I watched them angrily. I couldn't fight both of them off and I couldn't escape. The best thing to do would be to play along and run away at my first chance.

With these thoughts in mind I slowly shed my wet cloths and did my best to ignore the heated looks thrown at me.

**There is going to be a hot shower scene next. OHHHH HOT!**


	7. Shower luvin'

I kept my back to them as I stiffly walked over to the soap area of the cleaning unit. I pressed in a through cleansing and stood still as the wall turned into a dozen snake-like arms and gently rubbed their heads over my small body, leaving a trail of bubbles where they touched.

The once impersonal, robotic touches from the machine turned into sensual touches as I felt the twin pairs of eyes travel over my body. I couldn't help but imagine that the warm metal of the cleansing unit were hot clawed hands, that lingered and stroked.

I bit my lip as the warm metal traveled over my chest, clinically rubbing over my nipples, doing nothing to evoke a sexual response from me, but just knowing that their were two males behind me, wishing to do that themselves made it feel so intimate.

A sudden pressure on my back made me lean forward and brace my arms on the wall in front of me. I looked back to see two gorgeous green chests.

"W-What?" I stuttered as I stared at them, my mind muddled.

"You looked like you were really enjoying yourself, so me and Purple decided to get in on the action." Red said as he scrubbed my shoulders with his claws.

"Yeah, the more the merrier right?" Said Purple as his claws found my lower back and rubbed in soothing circles.

"B-But!" I tried to think of some excuse to get them on the other side of the room again but I couldn't think of any thing.

"Hmmm, but what?" Purred Red as he licked the wet skin of my neck making me shudder.

I moaned in a low voice as I felt Red rub the back of my head with his forehead, and Purple's talons gently scratch my skin. His claws traveled to my hips as Red nipped and sucked my neck leaving hickeys.

I scrapped my claws against the hard tile as the two males at my back joined the cleansing arms at exploring my body. The drastically different touches from the arms to the claws made each caress so sharp. The hard unfeeling metal doubled with the teasing slide of flesh making me hyper sensitive to any of the touches on my skin.

I could do nothing but gasp and purr as Red's mouth became acquainted with my antennas, while Purple's claws scrapped over my hips and butt as his mouth sucked on my back, and all the while the cleansing arms continued to clean me everywhere. Unaware to the pleasure they were contributing to the Tallests' mating.

A low Ding! was heard as the arms retracted, I was too swamped with pleasure to have the thought process to even think about closing my legs so I deserved what happened next.

The holes in the floor and the holes in the ceiling began to shoot water into the air, and one jet hit me directly between the legs making the carefully constructed card house of pleasure that the Tallests had constructed to crash down around our antennas.

I arched my back and trilled in the sudden unexpected pleasure as Red flinched back slightly, giving my sensitized antenna a light yank sending me spiraling into another orgasm as Purple digs in his claws, adding a sharp note to the pleasure as my legs buckle and I slide to the floor boneless.

I gasp on the floor, soaking wet and about to pass out from exhaustion as Red and Purple hover over me smiling.

"Go to sleep. When you wake up we will be properly introduced."

As my eyes closed I wasn't sure who said those words but I guess it doesn't really matter. I belong to both of them.


End file.
